


War Room

by copper_wasp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Vaginal Sex, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “I just like watching you work.”“Yeah, you like watching me work so you don’t have to.”





	War Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLethalic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLethalic/gifts).



> A request from my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/185939109920/hi-there-could-i-request-for-nyx-x-reader-nfsw)!
> 
> "Hi there! Could I request for Nyx x Reader NFSW? So here’s what I’m thinking... Nyx has always had a crush on his mage advisor (Reader) and he confesses to her. So they end up banging on the war table and somehow Titus walks in. Hmm I wonder what’s his reaction. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> Thank you for the request! I had so much fun working on it!!

Nyx was staring at you, you saw out of the corner of your eye. He stared at you a lot, but today he wasn’t even trying to hide it. You were bent over the table, rearranging paperwork, stretching your arm up to grab an elusive document at the opposite end when you decided to call him out.

“Hey there, could you help me instead of just staring?” you asked, glancing over at him. He quickly averted his eyes, springing up from the chair he had been sitting in.

“Yeah, sorry,” he replied, moving to grab the paper and bring it back to your side of the table. He slid it over to you, standing very close. You saw him in your peripheral vision, his cornflower eyes fixed on your face again. Turning to look at him fully, he gazed down at you with a soft smile.

“You seem distracted,” you commented, tearing your eyes away from his and grabbing a pen to make some notes on one of the documents.

He made a noncommittal noise, turning to lean on the edge of the table, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just like watching you work,” he said in a quiet voice, which was enough to get you to raise an eyebrow. Nyx was a lot of things, but quiet was not one of them.

“Yeah, you like watching me work so you don’t have to,” you sassed, reaching around him to grab yet another paper.

“If you’d prefer to spar, I can arrange that,” he replied.

“I’d love to kick your ass yet again, Nyx, but as you are aware, I’m an advisor and unfortunately paperwork takes up most of my day. I wish I could flex my muscles more often, but, duty calls.”

“Excuse me? You? Kick _my_ ass? Darling, you’ve _never_ beaten me,” he said, poking your shoulder.

“Oh, so that time when I nearly burned your face off and you, oh I do believe, _begged_ me to stop doesn’t count then?”

“No, it doesn’t, because you... cheated,” he said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, obviously reaching to try to explain away his loss.

You raised your eyebrows at him, leaning back over the table to jot down a note. “I’d love to discuss the semantics of my victory, but I am just a little busy, Nyx,” you said, flashing him a grin. You watched him try to stifle his own, but the smile had other plans, spreading over his face anyway. You zeroed I’m on the little crinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes when he smiled, your own expression softening a little.

“Ok, you want me to work? Uh, can you explain, all of this?” he said, waving a hand at the near encyclopedic amount of papers spread on the table. You didn’t respond, because you couldn’t; he had placed his right hand on the tabletop next to you, the hard line of his forearm pressing on your lower back, bunching up the fabric of your shirt with every little move he made. He was warm, even through the cotton of your shirt, a personal space heater in the drafty room. He was so close you could smell his shampoo, or aftershave or cologne; wherever the scent came from, it was nearly intoxicating. You turned your head slowly, trying to get more of that scent into your nose; cloves and lavender and a hint of citrus.

“You okay?” he asked, giving you a quizzical look after standing in silence for an awkward amount of time.

You took a deep breath - “Y-yeah, yes. I’m fine, you just... smell really, really good....” You hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud, and you made a pathetic noise, embarrassment flooding your face. Nyx looked like he wanted to respond, but couldn’t find the words, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

You turned to face him, feeling his hand move from the table’s edge to your lower back. You were entranced, dropping the pen you’d been holding on the tabletop, only vaguely hearing it roll to the edge and fall to the floor. Slowly, you moved your head towards him, nuzzling against his neck, taking a deep breath against his skin. Nyx placed his other hand on your waist, encouraging you to step towards him. You felt his chest touch yours, and you tore your face away from his fragrant skin to look at him. You tried to step back, apologize for your behavior, but he held you close to him with firm hands.

“Nyx... I... I’m sorry, I have no idea what I’m do-“ He silenced you by raising his hand to your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip, tracing over your face with those ocean eyes of his.

He didn’t make you wait, quickly pressing his lips against yours as he caressed up and down your back. Your hands went to either side of his neck, triggering him to deepen the kiss, and he shifted to press you against the edge of the table. You made a surprised noise when, not satisfied with your height difference, he hoisted you up onto the table, papers crunching beneath your rear as he moved to stand between your legs, leaning down to claim your lips once again. He slid his tongue in your mouth without hesitation and you moaned softly, twisting his braids around your fingers.

He pulled away, but not before placing another feather-light kiss on your lips. You still had your eyes closed, not wanting the feeling of his mouth on yours to fade. You opened them when you felt him kiss down your neck, one of his hands pulling your shirt up from where it was tucked into your waistband. You gasped when those warm fingertips met your bare skin, gripping hard onto his shoulders.

As he busied himself at your neck, you willed your hands to trail down his chest, sparing the few brain cells that weren’t numb with pleasure already to start unbuttoning his heavy coat. Once you reached the end, you urged it off of his shoulders, and he reluctantly broke contact with you to let it drop to the floor. He stripped his gloves off, moving his hands back to your waist as he kissed you again. Sucking your bottom lip between his, he bit down hard enough to make you whimper, pushing the substantial bulge in his pants against your center.

You breathed out his name, your hands frantically working at the button of his pants, as he did the same to yours. He latched onto your neck, sucking a deep bruise into the sensitive flesh, before unbuttoning your shirt enough to kiss and suck at the tops of your breasts. Time was of the essence, though, and you reluctantly pushed him away and hopped down off the table to push your pants down to your ankles. Kicking off your boots, you pushed them off your legs completely. You were about to push down your panties as well, but his hands stopped you.

“Let me,” he said, voice ragged as he drug his gaze over your naked legs. A flush high on your cheeks, you let him gently tug your underwear over your hips, following them as they fell down your legs with his hands, until he knelt before you, head perfectly level with your rapidly moistening cunt.

“I’d like to spend more time here with my mouth,” he teased, sliding a finger down your slit, “but that will have to wait for another day,” he finished, standing back up and pushing his bottoms down far enough to release his cock. You stared openly at him, nearly panting at the sight of his hard length practically staring back at you. He helped you back up onto the table, pushing papers out of the way and making sure your ass was just hanging off the edge of the smooth wood.

You reached out to grab his cock in a gentle fist, stroking up and down, hearing little noises of pleasure from between his parted lips. You ushered him towards you, capturing his lips as you lined him up with your entrance. He pushed slowly into your welcoming heat, his hands spreading your legs as far as they would go. You draped your arms over his shoulders, gasping out little groans as he filled you, finally able to wrap your legs around his hips as he sheathed himself inside completely.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he confessed, raising a hand to stroke your cheek. “You feel even better than I ever imagined.” With that, he started moving, just a little bit, and you arched your back, pushing your hips toward him, craving the fullness he was giving you.

“You imagined fucking me on the war table?” you asked, letting your eyes flutter shut as he picked up the pace, satisfied with how your body was reacting to him.

“Not...exactly,” he replied, gently pushing on your chest for you to lay on your back, the hard tabletop immediately uncomfortable on your shoulder blades. “But I’m not complaining....”

You let out a wry chuckle, but it turned into a gasp as Nyx started circling your clit with his fingers, his cock sliding in and out of you perfectly. “Oh, _fuck,_ ” you cursed, gripping onto the edge of the table with white knuckles, already overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving you.

You forced your eyes to open, catching his, his pupils blown out with lust as he fucked you, occasionally flicking his gaze down to look where you were joined.

You burned the image of his face into your mind, planning on using it later if Nyx was gone on a mission for awhile. For some time, the only sounds in the room were your moans, occasionally interrupted by a curse from one or the both of you, especially when Nyx kept shifting his angle, rubbing against all your sweet spots. Your body was electric, streams of it coursing through your veins, building in intensity at your core with every last thrust.

You reached your arm out towards him, wanting to touch him so badly, and he carefully pulled you back up to a sitting position, shifting to press his thumb against your swollen bundle of nerves, the friction of your bodies rubbing together and his hand at your center bringing your climax front and center. You whimpered his name, feeling him kiss a long line down your neck, biting down when he met your shoulder. You tensed, nearing the point of no return. Nyx responded appropriately, increasing his pressure and speed, both his cock and thumb providing insane levels of pleasure.

 _Oh, gods, so close,_ you thought, weaving your fingers into his hair and pulling. _Just... a little... more... and_ -ah!

The crackle of electricity met your ears, magic streaming out from what felt like every pore as you clung to him, your climax making your nerves burst with pleasure. Nyx grunted in pain, and you felt his hands grip hard onto your hips where they held you.

“Oh, Nyx, I’m so sorry, I didn’t... mean for that... to happen,” you panted, giving him an embarrassed look.

He kissed you gently on the lips, still moving methodically inside you, before shifting to look at you, his head cocked to the side.

“I made you come so hard you electrocuted me? Don’t be sorry, babe, I’m flattered,” he said with a grin. You pursed your lips, and he pressed his thumb to them, pushing gently until you took it inside. Tasting yourself, you sucked all your slick from his digit, luxuriating in the task. You kept your eyes fixed on his, watching his lips part with your enthusiastic show.

In a moment, his demeanor changed. He nearly growled as he pulled your body to his, slamming into you with desperation, satisfied that he had brought you to an explosive climax. You hung onto him tightly for the ride, letting him use your warm cunt for his pleasure.

You scratched your nails down Nyx’s back, a deep moan as your reward.

“Are you close?” you whispered, your cheek pressed against his. “I want you to come in me, Nyx.” You licked at the shell of his ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through his body. “I want you to fill me up. I want... Every. Last. Drop,” you purred, nipping at his jaw before tracing down the thin tattooed line on his neck with your tongue.

Nyx was gone. He thrusted hard into you, uncoordinated and frenzied, gripping your hips so forcefully you knew they’d bruise, but you didn’t care. With a stilted groan, he came deep inside you, pumping you full of his release, just as you asked.

You pressed soft kisses over his face, eventually making your way to his mouth. He placed his hand on the back of your neck, keeping you close to him, mumbling something against your lips. You managed to catch the words “fuck” and “amazing,” and you decided you didn’t need to understand any of the other ones.

You slid your hands down his back, squeezing at his ass, keeping his cock inside you as it softened from his powerful orgasm. Smiling at him, he brought his lips to yours once more, giving you a soft, languid kiss that you lost yourself in.

Pulling away from him, you stroked his cheek, finally letting him slide out of you, immediately missing the feel of his cock inside your heat. You were about to hop down from the table when you heard the loud groan of the heavy wooden door as it opened.

“Shit!” you yelled, pulling Nyx towards you again to cover your bare lower half, eyes fixed on the door. His head whipped around too, just in time to catch eyes with Titus, who immediately stopped in his tracks just inside the doorway.

“...Captain,” Nyx said, voice not betraying any shame.

Captain Drautos stood there for what seemed like forever, blinking slowly at the pair of you. At least he was only getting an eyeful of Nyx’s ass, and not your dripping cunt. Without saying a word, the Captain turned on his heel, stepping back out through the door. Before he closed it behind him, you saw his head tilt ever so slightly to the side.

“Clean that table when you’re done, please,” he remarked, closing the door with another loud groan from the hinges.

Nyx barked out a laugh, steadying himself on the edge of the table.

“Glad you think this is funny,” you sassed, sliding off the table to grab your clothes off the floor. Dressing quickly, you were tucking your shirt back into your pants when you felt Nyx wrap his arms around you from behind.

Kissing your neck, you melted into his embrace, letting him lavish your skin. He turned you to face him, pressing another series of gentle kisses to your lips.

“Next time, I’ll be sure to lock the door,” he said with a grin.

“Who said there’ll _be_ a next time, Hero?” you retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“I think you’ll find that I am incredibly hard to resist,” he said lowly, moving in to kiss you hard, shoving his tongue in your mouth before you could react. You tried to stop the moan from issuing from your throat, but it was too strong.

You cracked open an eye to see Nyx grinning at you, his hands roaming over your back before sliding down to palm your ass.

“Told you so,” he said, kissing you into oblivion once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back! I also take requests!


End file.
